They Call Him the Wanderer
by jimmylegs
Summary: He pushed open the doors, with the slightest bit of satisfaction to the thought that he basically owned this school. Song by Dion and the Belmonts. Tristin-centric. one time deal.


Disclaimer: I own no one.  I don't even own the song.

A/N: I just thought this would be kinda cool to do.  This is my very first Tristin-centric fic.  Please read and review! There won't be future chapters; this is kind of an in-between sort of story.  Takes place almost at the very beginning of Gilmore Girls where Rory is oblivious to Tristin liking her. Anyhoo just read and then review please.  Lyrics are in italics.

**_The Wanderer:_**

  
Halting to a stop, Tristin rolled royally out of his car of the week.  This week it was a sizzling red-hot BMW, the epitome of luxury.  Smiling slyly, Tristin waltzed up the stairs of Chilton, not a flake of shyness falling into his eyes.   

_Oh, well I'm the type of guy  
Who will never settle down  
Where pretty girls are   
Well, you know that I'm around_

He pushed open the doors, with the slightest bit of satisfaction to the thought that he basically owned this school.  It was as if a celebrity entered the halls.  Girls became flustered and hiked up their skirts and fluffed their hair.  Confidence streaked his every motion.  It was like everything he touched turned into gold.

  
_I kiss 'em and I love'em   
'Cause to me they're all the same  
  
_

Tristin walked over to a girl, whom he knew and said, "Last night was fun, we should go out again sometime."  She practically melted to his words and numbly nodded.

_I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em  
They don't even know my name  
They call me the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around_

Turning on a corner, more girls hiked up their skirts and rubbed their teeth with their fingers, odd attempts to shinning them.  Girls opened their locker doors and checked their make up.  Rory noticed the different atmosphere and whirled around from the front of her locker to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
_Oh, well there's Flo on my left arm_

Of Course, Tristin.  He had a girl hanging protectively on his left arm.  Tristin glanced at Rory and smirked as he raised an eyebrow.  He offered her his free arm.  She scoffed in disgust and turned away.

  
_And there's Mary on my right  
And Janie is the girl  
Well, with that I'll be with tonight  
  
_

A blond girl was at the end of the row of lockers where Rory's was.  She nearly fainted as Tristin snapped his finger and pointed lustfully at her.  It was a disgusting sight for Rory.

  
_And when she asks me   
Which one I love the best  
I tear open my shirt   
I show her Rosie on my chest  
  
_

Tristin offered his free arm to a girl named Christy and she dizzily accepted the honor of being a trophy on Tristin's shelf.  

  
_'Cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer   
I roam around, around, around, around  
Oh, well I roam from town to town  
I go through life without a care  
And I'm as happy as a clown  
With my two fists of iron but I'm going nowhere  
  
_

When Tristin turned on another corner, he let loose the clawing tiger's on his arms to fetch yet another set of mindless zombies.  

  
_Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy   
That likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place   
I roam from town to town _

Once he was made known in the new hall, Tristin saw Rory again and winked.  She gagged dramatically and walked over to him.   
  
_'Cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around, around, around_  
  


When she finally was face to face with him, she found that she was at a loss of words.  She snickered and turned away.  Tristin lightly laughed and smiled at the group of girls that had pleading eyes for only him.

_'Cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around, around, around, around_  
  


Tristin descended into a classroom with the two girls hanging off his arms.  Every girl who was left awed by Mr. Fabulous had tailed their eyes on his retreating figure.  Before actually entering the classroom, he paused and turned around.  At the very end of the hall, Rory stood there, shooting him her withering icy stare.  She felt herself crumble.  He winked and she felt her wall fall.  He stepped into the classroom, ready for a new day.

_'Cause I'm a wanderer  
I'm a wanderer  
I roam around..._

EH…OKAY, SO MAYBE IT WASN'T AS GOOD AS I HAD HOPED….REVIEW ANYWAYS, TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK….


End file.
